FateStay-Extra
by 3therflux
Summary: He finished his journey, so why is he here now? Everything so radically different, yet essentially the same- Wait, did you just say there were two Sabers? (Fate/Extra MC in Fate/Stay Night Universe - Why's there no "Male Protagonist" Character?)
1. Confusion

A young, brown headed man, floats before the Holy Grail.

With the empty life he was given, he pursued a journey.

A journey to find what he was.

The information filled up his being, as he final moments come near.

With the grail giving him the remnants of his past life, he said his wish, and prepared to vanish entirely.

But, it was not the case.

* * *

I was surrounded in darkness. I reflected on the battles that I fought, all the things that led me to here.

I'm only a replica, aren't I? No matter how much I change, there's only one spot for Seishin Koutetsu. Though, for some reason, that really didn't matter to me.

I'm sure Rin can find some way to get my other self up and running again.

Well, I could only hope, I've done all that I could, and now, it's my time to rest.

Just as soon as I was saying, coldness surrounded me, I felt that I was going through a ripple, with waves smashing and crushing me, albeit, with no avail.

Thud

"Guhrk!"

I yelled out in pain as my back hits the concrete floor. What? How was this even possible?

Opening my eyes, I could only see parts of the hallway that basked in the moonlight's glory.

It didn't take long to notice that I was in school again.

And this was the hallway where it all started.

"..I've got to get out of here."

I don't really know what's happening, but I need to atleast try to search for something that could help me, right?

A young man, red hair, about the same build as me, came running from the other end of the hallway- I quickly hid behind the wall so that I wouldn't grab his attention, or whatever was chasing him.

Then suddenly, a man in blue tights followed with his trusty red spear…

And pierced the red-haired teen's heart.

Wha-

How could Lancer still be alive!?

Why did he take the life of that boy?

Questions filled up my brain, but I was unable to ask.

Lancer's unleashed a killing intent that froze me in hiding.

I knew that he found me already. I gathered what little courage I had to be able to speak.

"Lancer! Why are you doing this!?"

"Huh? There was another one?"

Stop acting you didn't know.

"Praetor, watch out!"

A red and blue blur suddenly darted across the room, and the next moment I find Lancer charging straight towards me, only to have his spear parried in the nick of time by Saber.

"Saber!?"

The familiar blue man was surprised only for a moment, then grinned almost as far as his ears. It was the look of pure ecstasy.

"This is going to be interesting."

With those words, the two servants clashed again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that about does it for the first chapter of the Fate/Extra Fate/Stay Night Crossover! To be honest, I'm pretty sure the characters here are pretty OOC, so if anyone can tell more about their personality and stuff, that could help alot. I was wondering why I haven't seen any crossovers like this before, it's kind of weird, to tell you the truth.**


	2. Surviving The Bite of The Dog

The two servants charge relentlessly towards each other.

The red stopped far enough for her praetor to be relieved of harm, while the blue surrounds the Sword-wielding servant like a fierce tornado.

Yet, with every attack the fiery spearman releases, the swordswoman blocks them with ease.

One might say that she's simply waiting for her enemy to tire out, but in reality..

She was waiting for me.

I calculated Lancers movements, and predict what his next ones will become, and repeat it in my head until I perfect it.

All of his attacks were supposed to be new to me-

Yet, why are they so familiar?

Memories flood into my mind, memories of fighting Tohsaka Rin, memories of another choice, **memories that I shouldn't have**.

My brain was overflowing, exploding, almost causing me to lose my balance.

"Praetor!"

"No, Saber, parry him!"

Good, even though it was real pain, I was able to use it as a feint, now to launch our counterattack.

It was the same as it was before.

I tell saber what she has to do, and do it she shall. We had to trust each other with our very lives during the Holy Grail War.. That was the only help I could give her, alongside a few code casts, after all, I'm not a hacker, nor a magus, just a boring, old, NPC, who apparently developed a mind of his own.

Our attacks were successful, as the fiery blue-colored warrior slowly backed off.

"That was quite a battle, Saber. But I never knew you were the 'following' type."

"Silence! Praetor's skills are nothing but extraordinaire! He is easily capable of predicting how many times you inhale during our fight!"

I think you're overestimating me a little bit, Saber.

Lancer then moved away from the blond servant as far as he could, and prepared his weapon.

"I've had fun, Saber, but all good things have to end, right?"

Enormous killing intent emanated from Lancer, and I somehow knew, that if the two of us fail to do anything in a matter of seconds, our hearts shall be pierced by the opposition's Gae Bolg.

Drops of sweat threatened to drown my body, as I focus, with all my willpower, to finding a solution to stopping the inevitable doom.

Wai- Gae Bolg? How come I knew of his weapon?

I see.

The memories that flooded me before, they weren't simple knowledge of the enemy's attacks. They were everything about him. How this came to appear I don't know, but now that I've realized this, I knew what I must do. I just hope Saber wouldn't think I'm an idiot after this.

"Can't let you do that, Cu-kun."

I jump out through the school's window, leaving both a surprised Lancer and Saber.

Saber was the first one to snap out of such state, quickly proceeding to save me from a very painful fall.

"Why must you be foolish at the most unconventional time, master?"

"Not now, Saber, just use the Thrice Setting Sun!"

Fortunately, Lancer didn't seem to give chase.

"Tch. Bastard. Always having horrible timing."

He muttered to himself as the killing intent he displayed earlier dissipated.

"You're lucky my Master is a coward. It seems he wants me retreat seeing that you know of my identity."

Not even a millisecond later, Lancer's form turned to blur and disappeared from our sight.

"So, Praetor, would you care to share our next move?"

Come to think of it, what was our next move?

I thought the Holy Grail War was over. So why are the Servants here?

No, there was an even weirder aspect that I haven't noticed yet-

The school was surprisingly normal.

Infact, it looked like how it looked during the preliminaries.

This is not making sense at all.

Am.. I.. in another Holy Grail War?

"Hey.. Saber, are we in the Holy Grail War?"

"Praetor, I assume you know the answer to that." Yeah, but something doesn't click.

"Then if this is the preliminaries, why hasn't the SERAPH removed my memories?"

"I believe we are no longer inside SERAPH."

"..What?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Welp, that's the 2nd Chapter. There's still alot of improvement that could be made, so when I finish this, I could someday go back and do a much better rewrite! I hope I could implement more of Extra into Seishin during this story aswell! **


	3. Can you call this a rematch?

"I believe we're no longer inside SERAPH."

"..What?"

How could that even be possible? I'm only an NPC, a pile of data, so how was I able to take on form? Shouldn't that be only accomplished in the Moon Cell?

"Praetor, I highly suggest we try to find another location. I don't think we'll be able to stay safe here."

Saber eyed the hallway we escaped from, now glowing with blinding light. I suppose we are still able to fight, but fighting another servant head-on could prove fatal, especially if we have no idea which hero it would be.

"Alright, let's go."

Just as I was about to take a step towards the gate of the school, a force whose strength could equal the speed of a boulder falling off a cliff pulled me mentally. It was as if my mind and body was being separated.

"Urgk!"

I almost fell to the ground, but I was able to support myself at the last moment. Fortunately, the earlier pain had subsided. Unfortunately, my sight got darker as I immediately fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_It was a lovely night, as the full moon bathes the fields with its beautiful light._

_And at the middle of the view, sat a girl that stared into the sky._

_The girl who I had never seen before, seem to tingle a sense of familiarity within me._

_Her eyes were filled with tears._

_I don't know the reason for her sadness, but it affects me aswell._

_So, in vain, I reach her with my non-existant hands…_

"_Don't cry… Caster.."_

_She stared, with her wet eyes, into my direction, and smiled._

_The whole world was filled with a warm light._

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed and curious.

The dream of the fox-girl lingered in my mind, even if my memories of it were hazy.

It was by then that I took notice of my surroundings.

I was in a western-styled room, though its design sported none of the intricacies you would normally see. It was plain and simple. I liked it.

Wai-Now's not the time to appreciate furnishings!

I quickly jumped out of the bed and walked out of the room. A huge backyard met my gaze. Upon further inspection, I believed I was in a fairly Japanese oriented house. Everything was still covered in darkness, it seems that I wasn't unconscious for too long.

"It feels like I'm in a dojo."

I quietly muttered to myself. I should try finding someone that could explain to me how I ended up here.

"I believe you're forgetting someone."

Oh. Right. Saber was with me.

"Sorry."

"You must never forget the presence of an emperor, Praetor, lest you become disrespectful to authority."

The words she spoke were harmless by itself, but it was accompanied with Saber's lashing tongue.

It may not look it, but she's really angry that I forgot about her.

"Saber, can you tell me who brought me here?"

"Ah yes, it was the child that you left for dead earlier this evening."

The red head?

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I. But he never seemed to have had any malicious intent when he found your body sprawled on the ground. So I did not bother making my presence known."

CRASH!

The conversation was disrupted by the red headed teen, who crashed harshly on a door to what seems like a storage room. I tried to run closer towards him, but he raised a hand to stop me from getting closer.

"Run! You'll be killed if you don't!"

You are a lot closer to heaven's gates than I am. I decided to follow his signal and stop in my tracks, but that did not stop me from investigating where he came from.

From the darkness that shrouded the room with the broken pane, the same blue devil appeared once more.

I told Saber to be ready for any upcoming attack.

"Lancer, why are you trying so hard to kill this boy!? Rin wouldn't approve of this without a proper reason!"

That's right. The injured boy seemed to have no servant accompanying him.

"H~uh? Rin? Who's that?"

The man spoke in a very aloof manner as he titled his head in confusion.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

There was no more time to waste, knowing Lancer, he's going to attack the boy any time now.

"Saber. Appear on my signal."

Before the battle begun, another disturbance caught our attention.

Light exploded from the storage room, penetrating through even the smallest gaps in its walls, and, after only a few seconds, another blue blur burst forth from it and clashed with Lancer.

As the two try to empower each other, I was able to catch the most shocking view.

Her golden locks swayed furiously under the intense pressure between her and the feral dog.

Her piercing eyes settled upon the opponent, never swaying, in complete focus.

Even if she draped herself in silver armor and blue clothing, I knew that face.

It's just the same as _**hers**_.

"Saber!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heeeeeeyyy, look at that, the note corner is back again! Hooray! If you're a little confused about what's happening here, it's because I made a few changes to the first chapter that affected the dialogue in this one, sorry 'bout that, ehe.**

**Oh, yeah! Merry Christmas Everyone!  
**

**Right, I think there's still enough space to answer a few questions here:  
**

**Sekishiki: Yeah, even though he's in the real world, Seishin still has a connection with the Moon Cell, that's why he will still be able to use code casts.  
**

**Xiphosan: Brb, googling 'apathetic'... Okay, back. So, yeah, I agree. though he's just making things easier for him.. maybe?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks flew from every direction, as the two competitors' flurry of attacks cancelled one another.

With each passing clash, the blue Saber put forth more power behind her swings.

She had no time for games.

Her Master was in danger.

She had to take care of the problem right away.

For the King knows the consequences of carelessness.

But there was another problem.

The adolescent just a few meters from her master.

He wore a deadpan expression, but his eyes were filled with his emotions.

Though the noble woman never noticed, for she concentrated on the fierce power emanating nearby the teen.

No. It wasn't simply it's power.

It was the aura she knew all too well.

From the exchange of swords with the Former Rider..

And the duel with the extravagant Archer.

For him to simply be standing there, unmoving, rattles the noble knight's nerves to the very core.

Yet, she knew, that, even if this battle continues for ages, he will not move until it's over.

* * *

I stood there, still at awe, of what was happening in front of me.

In previous battles, I knew little of my Saber's grace, as she plowed throughout the arenas we explored.

I was simply too focused on gauging the enemy's next steps.

But now, as a observer of the other Saber's skills, I could see fully the grace of her movements.

Though there was something that bothered me in each maneuver she pulls.

"Hmph. For an impostor, her skills are true."

Saber stayed quiet for a few seconds, I could feel her animosity towards the 'impostor'.

"But her movements are far too different to be called as mine."

What?

True, there had been many cases of lookalikes that exist in history.

But could it hold true for heroic spirits just as well?

I racked my head trying to explain the phenomena before me.

But, in that same instance, Lancer broke off.

"So you aren't his, after all."

He then positioned himself a very familiar stance.

"That means I've still got a trick up in my sleeve."

I don't think I can leave the battle alone anymore!

"Sab-, Watch out!"

I was too late.

The spear has lashed out and reached the warrior.

The Spear named Gae Bolg.

The infamous spear of Cu Chulainn, able to reach its destination, no matter what stood in its way.

A weapon that reverses cause and effect to make such a marvel exist.

Ignoring all rules, the tip pierced the other Saber's heart.

Or, it should have pierced her heart.

But, all the weapon managed to do was break her armor and shallowly tore onto her flesh.

"Impossible…"

Cold sweat dropped from Lancer's face.

He backs off once more, with another grin that split his face.

"Very… Interesting, Saber!"

His killing intent dissipated, but his face remained the same as he jumped on top the wall's roof.

"Next time, I'm going to make sure that this spear will pierce your heart."

Then, he glared at my direction.

Just by looking at his eyes, I was completely immersed in fear...

Was this the case for Rin's previous enemies?

"That goes the same for you too."

Cu Chulainn disappeared into the night, leaving me at my knees, still paralyzed with fear.

Even if injured, the blue Saber seemed to have her eyes on another.

Me.

"I appreciate your nobility, not interfering in my previous battle, however…"

She began to immediately straighten herself.

Is she trying to fight me?

"Summon your servant!"

Damn it, she's serious.

But this is something I cannot allow.

"You're too injured!"

"My status is no concern of yours!"

Tightening her grip on her invisible sword, her eyes showcased her steel resolve.

"Did you really think an impostor like you could win against me with those wounds? Utterly pathetic."

The voice that before was exclusive to my ears now declared onto the opponent.

Saber has took the initiative and appeared before her doppelganger.

"Praetor, an emperor does not falter at anyone's glare! You must show greater conviction towards your cause, and assert your authority! If you are to be a worthy master, you must follow this until your last breath!"

Technically, I'm not exactly alive, but I've decided not to interrupt her speech.

Sadly, the two had already set themselves in a fighting position.

Is there no other way to stop this!?

If the other Saber were to die now, _**he**_ would disappear!

I bury my fingers deep within my palm.

I could almost see the bones from my fist.

And readied for battle.

But, right as both warriors started…

"Saber! Stop!"

The Red Head, while being in worse condition than his servant, managed to shout these words at her, and made her comply, even at the cost of his command seal.

Afterwards, it was his turn to pass out.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be honest, I'm not too keen on this chapter, so I could post a rewrite alongside chapter 5, sorry about that ;)  
**


End file.
